Vilain Paddy !
by SalemaW
Summary: Remus reçoit un appel: Padfoot est à la fourrière ...


**Auteur:** toujours moi

**Disclamers:** tout appartient à J.K Rowling

**Couple:** RL/SB

**Note: **une petite histoire toute mignonne (retrouvée dans mon ordi) se situant avant la sixième année d'Harry. Les évènements du ministère ne sont pas pris en compte (puis avec un Sirius mort, je ne pouvais pas faire mon one-shot …)

- Harry? Où est Sirius?

- Je croyais qu'il était avec vous.

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il passait la journée avec toi.

Le loup et le sorcier se jetèrent un regard étrange et Remus donna un grand coup dans le mur.

- Il nous a menti!

Son cri résonna dans tout le 12 square Grimmauld. Heureusement, Harry et lui étaient seuls.

- Remus, vous …

Le lycan esquissa un faible sourire. Il était heureux que le fils de James et Lily ait enfin renoncé à l'appeler "professeur". Il était également ravi qu'Harry ait accepté qu'il forme un couple avec son parrain et ce, depuis Poudlard.

- Harry, répète-moi ce que cet idiot t'as dit, mot pour mot.

- Et bien … "Harry, dis à Remus que je passe la journée avec toi car je veux faire un truc."

- Je vois. Et moi il m'a sorti un "Je passe la journée avec mon filleul chéri. Ca ne te gêne pas Moony?"

Harry grimaça. Son parrain était sorti alors que, bien qu'innocenté, il était, par décision du ministre, assigné à résidence pendant un an au minimum.

- Bien. Nous allons donc le chercher. Tu viens?

Mais à ce moment-là, le téléphone qu'Arthur Weasley avait installé sonna. Harry décrocha et mit le haut-parleur.

- Allô?

- Bonjour. Monsieur Lupin?

- Je vous le passe.

- Merci.

- Ici Remus Lupin. Vous êtes?

- Erik Jones, de Prison Pets.

- Ca devrait me parler?

- C'est la fourrière vers Picadilly Circus.

- Et que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Nous avons retrouvé votre chien.

- Mon chien?

- Oui. Un gros chien noir, avec un collier rouge et une médaille dorée. Il y avait votre nom de famille et un numéro gravé dessus. Ah oui et son nom aussi. Padfoot apparemment.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer alors que Remus tentait de garder son calme.

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que Padfoot est dans votre fourrière.

- Oui. Vous n'aviez pas remarqué son absence?

- Si, si, je pensais juste qu'il s'était caché dans le jardin. _Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer._

- Bien, venez le chercher rapidement car au bout d'une semaine on devra le piquer.

- On vient immédiatement!

- A plus tard alors.

Le loup raccrocha et émit une sorte de grognement. Son amant était enfermé dans une fourrière moldue. Ce type était un idiot. Il mériterait d'y rester une nuit. Mais Remus était bien trop gentil …

- Allez Harry, allons chercher ton idiot de parrain. Et je te préviens, ce soir, il dormira sur le canapé et n'aura droit qu'à une soupe!

L'adolescent étouffa un rire. Décidément ces deux là étaient impayables.

Pendant ce temps, du point de vue de ce cher Paddy.

Alors que j'aboyais derrière des pigeons au lieu de me diriger vers mon but, j'entendis une camionnette s'arrêter près de moi. A peine eus-je le temps de tourner la tête, que je me retrouvais dans une cage minuscule. Damned! J'avais oublié que les moldus avait une fourrière et qu'elle arrêtait les chiens errants!

Je tentais de mordre les barreaux, mais c'était peine perdue. Résigné, je me couchais et attendis. Le trajet fut court. A peine arrivé, on me mit une muselière et ils observèrent ma médaille. L'un d'eux, probablement le patron, a dit qu'il allait appeler mon maître. Moony allait être très en colère. En attendant, ils m'installèrent dans une cage légèrement plus grande. Je m'assis et contempla le bol d'eau placé devant moi. Bien qu'ayant soif, je n'y touchais pas. Azkaban m'avait rendu méfiant. Si j'avais été sous ma forme humaine, je me serais mis une claque. Non mais vraiment! Me retrouver comme un vulgaire chien dans une fourrière alors que je devrais être entrain de préparer ma surprise pour Remus. Je suis dégouté! J'espère qu'Harry va réussir à arranger un peu les choses …

Du côté des sorciers …

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer dans le Londres moldu, le lycan jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci semblait soucieux.

- Harry?

- Oui?

- Tu m'as dit toute la vérité, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr! _Ou presque … _Ca me fait penser que je dois absolument aller récupérer quelque chose pour Hermione. On se rejoint ici à votre retour de la fourrière?

Remus lui lança un regard suspicieux mais acquiesça.

- C'est d'accord.

- A plus tard alors.

Du côté de Harry …

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour son parrain! Il a intérêt à me remercier pour ça plus tard!_

Il se dirigea alors vers une boutique du chemin de Traverse.

Du côté de Remus.

Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à destination. Il s'approcha alors de la femme à l'accueil.

- Bonjour. On m'a appelé il y a une heure environ pour que je vienne récupérer mon chien.

- Suivez-moi.

Elle le mena à l'intérieur et le laissa au bon soin du patron.

- Vous êtes?

- Monsieur Lupin. Vous m'avez appelé tout à l'heure. Mon chien est Padfoot.

- Ah oui, venez!

- Merci.

- D'ailleurs, votre chien est étrange.

Le cœur du lycan s'arrêta un instant.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien... Il a refusé toute la nourriture et il reniflait l'eau comme pour voir si elle était empoisonnée.

- C'est un chien intelligent.

- Apparemment. Le voilà.

Il ouvrit la cage et le gros chien noir sauta sur Remus qui grogna.

- Padfoot, assis!

Sirius obéit. Aux yeux des moldus, il était un vrai chien et puis son amant semblait très énervé, alors…

- Merci monsieur.

- De rien. Au revoir.

- Viens sac à puce. Tu as été un méchant chien Paddy! Très vilain.

L'animagus baissa les oreilles et émit un petit couinement.

- Pad', inutile de jouer au chien triste, ça ne fonctionnera pas! Alors maintenant tu me suis, on rentre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au chemin de Traverse. Harry était déjà là.

- Harry! Tu as récupéré ton paquet pour Hermione?

- Oui.

En disant ça il jeta un regard furtif à son parrain. Celui-ci saisi le message et lui aboya en bougeant la queue. Remus serra les poings pour rester calme.

- Padfoot, ça suffit! Comme je le disais à Harry ce matin, ce soir pour toi c'est canapé et soupe! On rentre.

Un peu plus tard, arrivée au Square Grimmauld.

A peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Padfoot redevint Sirius. Sirius qui voulut enlacer son amant mais qui ne se prit qu'une gifle à la place. Le brun regarda son amant avec des yeux ronds. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Remus ne l'avait giflé que deux fois.

- Remus …

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Rien du tout! Tu n'es qu'un idiot qui agit comme un enfant! Tu te fous que les autres puissent s'inquiéter. Tu n'as pas changé! Mais un jour il faudrait que tu te comportes en adulte responsable, ça te changerait!

Sur ces mots, le lycan disparut dans les escaliers et la porte de sa chambre se referma avec fracas.

- J'ai tout foiré, hein, Harry?

Harry soupira et rejoignit son parrain sur le canapé où celui-ci venait de s'installer.

- Sirius... Remus était mort d'inquiétude. Tu sais, il a vraiment peur de te perdre encore. Il était également en colère que tu aies menti.

- Je suis un idiot. Et toi tu es un peu trop sage pour tes seize ans.

- Ah oui, tiens.

Il lui donna le paquet. Le sourire du brun s'illumina.

- Merci Harry! Merci! Je …

- Ne t'en fais pas, je disparais au Terrier d'ici cinq minutes et je ne reviendrais que demain midi.

- Merci.

- De rien. Allez, courage!

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme disparut dans la cheminée. Sirius inspira profondément et monta rejoindre son amant.

- Remus, je peux entrer?

Bien entendu, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il entra. Le loup était allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller. Le chien s'assit sur le rebors du lit.

- Moony, j'ai tout gâché, je suis désolé. Cette journée devait être parfaite et à la place...

- Va voir Harry.

- Il est au Terrier jusqu'à demain.

- Va voir Kreattur, le portrait de ta mère, qui tu veux, mais laisse-moi!

L'animagus soupira mais ne se découragea pas pour autant. Après tout, depuis leur première rencontre, ils s'étaient disputés des centaines de fois.

- Ecoute, Remus, je sais que je me suis conduit comme un idiot irresponsable mais y a des choses que j'ai envie de faire moi-même. Heureusement Harry a été là pour rattraper le coup, mais tout de même!

- Alors le paquet était pour toi? Je m'en doutais un peu. Mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Rien n'est assez important pour que tu risques de sortir tant que tu es assigné à résidence! Tu t'en fous de retourner à Azkaban? Tu t'en fous de nous laisser, de me laisser encore une fois?

Sirius réalisa que la voix de son loup avait changé dans cette dernière phrase. Il pleurait.

_- Bravo mon pote, et maintenant il pleure par ta faute. _

Le brun posa sa main sur le dos de son compagnon.

- Regarde-moi.

- Fiche-moi la paix.

- Remus John Lupin, regarde-moi.

Cette fois-ci, le lycan obéit. Il se redressa et s'assit contre l'oreiller, dos au mur.

- Mus … Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

E- n plus, je suppose que tu es sorti une autre fois pour choisir le contenu du paquet!

- En effet. Mus...

Lupin poussa un profond soupir et renifla.

- C'est quoi? De la bouffe? Un livre? Rien ne vaut ta liberté Sirius! Rien!

- Si, une chose est plus importante. Et je vais te dire quelque chose. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété, de t'avoir mis en colère et de t'avoir fait pleurer, mais en aucun cas je suis désolé d'être sorti.

Une larme roula sur les joues pâles du loup. Sirius l'essuya délicatement avec son pouce.

- Ne pleure pas Moony. Ne pleure pas à cause de moi.

- C'est quoi qui était si important?

Le chien fit apparaître le paquet apporté par son filleul et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit une plaque dorée où dessus étaient gravés un loup et un chien. Il la tendit à Remus.

- Tu t'en souviens? James et Lily nous l'avait offert.

- Je m'en étais débarrassé quand … quand tu as été enfermé. Je …

- Je sais. J'ai fait des recherches et je l'ai retrouvé chez un antiquaire.

- Sirius...

- C'est pas fini!

Il sortit alors une gourmette où était inscrit " Sirius Orion Black".

- Tu me l'avais jeté au visage quelques jours avant cette terrible nuit d'Halloween. J'étais venu la cacher ici, dans un petit coffre au grenier. Je l'ai faite nettoyer. L'acceptes-tu de nouveau?

- Bien sûr...

Le brun sourit et attacha le bracelet au poignet du lycan.

- Tu as raison, ces souvenirs sont très importants mais...

- Moony, tu n'as pas compris. Ce qui est important, c'est toi. C'est parce que c'est toi que j'ai fait ça. Parce que c'est toi et personne d'autre. J'ai d'ailleurs un dernier cadeau pour toi, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas un souvenir, mai plutôt un "futur".

- Qu'est-ce que …

- Tu vas m'écouter attentivement. D'accord?

- Oui.

- C'est quelque chose que je voulais faire autrefois, Mais on était trop jeune, puis la guerre s'est amplifiée, on se méfiait l'un de l'autre, ça n'allait plus très bien. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je refuse que la guerre m'empêche à nouveau de faire ce que je souhaite depuis nos dix-sept ans.

- C'est-à-dire?

Sirius sortit du paquet un petit écrin noir.

- Remus John Moony Lupin, veux-tu m'épouser?

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'écarquillèrent devant l'alliance en or blanc que son amant agitait sous son nez.

- Et tu comprends, c'est une chose que je devais choisir moi-même.

- Pad'...

Remus enlaça fortement son compagnon.

- Alors?

- Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser, Sirius Orion Padfoot Black. Je t'aime idiot.

- Hé!

Le lycan lui offrit un grand sourire et Sirius ne pût résister à la tentation: il l'embrassa.

- Tu me pardonnes?

- Oui Sirius, mais ne me fait plus une peur pareille. De plus, la prochaine fois, je te jure que je te laisse à la fourrière pendant plusieurs jours!

- Mais!

Alors que le chien commençait à bouder, son futur mari l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa sur lui.

- Monsieur le loup a des envies?

- Oui, il faut que je t'entraîne pour la nuit de noces, mister Padfoot.

- Avec plaisir Moony, avec plaisir.

**FIN**

**Reviews?**


End file.
